Amourville
by MaskedMissCarousel
Summary: Ana Sedi moves into a new town and meets 6 men who take her emotions through a tornado. Each of them are different and each of them care about her very much. Something about her contagious laugh and kind personality drags them into he deep end.


"Come on Ana, we're going to miss the moving truck if you don't hurry up!" My younger brother Jet yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I answered. I grabbed the last few boxes off the floor and slowly made my way down the stairs.

You could say that I was angry about the situation I was currently in, but that would be an understatement. Last week the back of our house caught fire. It was probably the scariest moment of my life. Imagine waking up coughing from a thick smoke filling your room. I suppose I was lucky that I made it out in time.

Not all of our house burned down but we certainly couldn't live in it anymore. It seemed like the burning red flames would haunt my thoughts forever. Jet's lucky he was at a sleepover with his friends that night. I'm actually glad he didn't have to experience that, especially at his age.

As I buckled my seatbelt my thoughts clouded over. Am I going to even like this new town? I'm going to have to find new friends...how troubling.

I felt a tiny hand wrap around mine.

"Ana...I'm scared." Jet mumbled.

I ruffled his hair and smiled at him. "There's nothing to be scared of, you're going to get some new friends to play with, and this new house has a big back yard to play in!" Saying these things seemed to calm his nerves, but my nerves were running wild.

Meeting new people was hard for me, I wasn't the social butterfly my family wanted me to be.

"We're here!" My father said as he went to unload the moving truck.

I got out of the car and took a look around. If I was going to be stuck here I might as well figure out my surroundings.

Across the street was a two-story blue house surrounded by flowers of all different colors. It seemed our neighbors had a knack for gardening. When I looked at the door I noticed that there was a male standing there staring back at me. I blushed noticing it looked like I was surveying his house. I waved shyly and he smiled and waved back. At least he seemed nice.

Our neighbors on the left had an ordinary house, that's just it, it had two trees on either side and a small walkway. Nothing special there.

On the right was a house with a play set that caught Jet's eye. I knew then and there what Jet was about to do. "Jet, don't you dare do it!" I warned him.

Jet looked at me and then back at the play set and then back at me. He took off running towards the play set like his life depended on it. I mumbled curses under my breath as I ran after him.

"Jet, that isn't ours! Jet please, we just got here and you're already causing trouble!" I yelled out to him. He replied with giggles.

You're going to be lucky if I don't kill you after this kid.

Jet climbed as high as he could get. "Come down before you fall and hurt yourself."

"You'd better listen to her. It's no fun getting hurt." A voice said from beside me.

I jumped slightly and turned to face the voice. There in front of me was a man with light black hair and dark brown doe eyes. He was interesting looking, with his innocent look and cute smile.

"Hi! My name is Masum Kaly. You're new to Amourville, right?" He stuck out his hand in a greeting.

I took his hand. "Yes, my name is Ana Sedi. Sorry about my brother, he loves to push my buttons." I said glaring at Jet.

Masum laughed. "He's just looking for a little fun. I don't blame him, being around grown-ups all the time is boring." He helped Jet down from the play set and knelt down to his height. "If you ever want to play here just bring your sister over and come talk to me."

Jet nodded his head enthusiastically. "Will do, thanks!" Jet ran off back home, probably to bother mom and dad.

Masum smiled and stood up. "Like I said, if you need anything come talk to me, I'm always free." He winked at me and my heart fluttered.

"I'll remember that. Have a nice day!" I waved a small wave and returned home.

Great, now I can deal with Jet. He's in big trouble for making me feel embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him, Masum is probably right about the boring part. I'm bored too with all this moving.

Hopefully with Masum around I won't be so bored. He's kinda cute now that I'm thinking about him. I wouldn't mind spending time with him. On top of the cute, he's kind. He didn't yell at Jet and he offered a place for the troublesome kid to play.

I think I'll be okay living in Amourville.

At around 5:00 there was a knock on our door. We had just finished putting away boxes of stuff from our old house.

"Ana, we have quests!" My parents called from the doorway.

I approached the front door with caution. Remember when I said I hated meeting new people? Yeah, I still very much do.

In the door way stood two people, both of which were guys. Was this neighborhood only filled with men? One of the men had light brown hair and light green eyes. He had a kind smile on his face and a basket filled with goodies in his arms. I realized that he was the man across the street that lived in the house with all the nice flowers. The guy next to him looked like he wanted to be doing anything else but this. The more annoyed male had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. The two of then looked like complete opposites. The blonde had his arms folded and leaned on the door frame.

"My name is Mota Ling and this is my brother, Tegas Ling. Welcome to the neighborhood!" The brunette said with his bright smile.

My parents shook hands with both of them, took the basket into the kitchen, and started up a small chat. I stood in the shadows watching, like a creep, I realized. But I had realized to late. When I looked at the brothers, they had their eyes on me. Tegas was smiling flirtatiously while his brunette brother had his mouth open and agape.

Tegas turned towards his brother and whispered, "Dibs." Just loud enough for me to hear. They were lucky my parents were talking to each other and were oblivious. My father would have slammed the door shut right then.

Mota looked offended. "As if she would go for a bipolar mess who doesn't know how to act like a gentleman!" He growled.

I could only look at them in confusion. I wan't worth arguing over, at all. I kind of pushed past my parents and held out my hand for them to shake. I wasn't going to just stand there and let my parents hear them argue. "She has a name, and the name is Ana. Thanks for the welcome."

Both of the brothers blushed and Mota took my hand. He bowed his head and kissed my palm. To say I blushed would be a huge understatement. I was probably as red as a tomato. Tegas rolled his eyes and muttered words under his breath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ana." Mota said in a deep and quiet voice. That sentence sent a small shiver down my spine.

"Always the show off brother of mine." Tegas muttered in his brothers ear.

Afterwards he took my hand away from Mota and kissed the back of it. "I'm always free for a beautiful woman like you."

My blush only got worse. "T-thank you. It's nice to meet the both of you too." I said shyly.

"Alright you two, it's getting late and you'll excuse us for being tired after moving boxes all day. Have a good night." My dad said quickly and shut the door on them. He turned to me immediately after. "Stay away from those two...I know what guys are thinking when they see a pretty girl." I rolled my eyes at him.

I headed up to bed after listening to my dad's lecture about boys.

Tomorrow I would be taking Jet to the park and then to the movies. Amourville isn't bad, maybe my house burning down wasn't the worst thing to happen to me. My fear of fire would certainly stay with me for awhile though.

Why are there so many guys in Amourville with good looks?

I can't tell if this is a blessing or a curse.

Fun Fact: Because Ana is the main character (obviously) I decided to find a cool name for her and I came up with Ana because Ana in Turkish is main!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Amouville! Stay tuned for more guys and romance! ;)


End file.
